This invention relates to solar water heaters and more particularly to a modular solar water heater having a parabolically corrugated transparent panel to direct solar energy to the water carrying conduit. Prior solar water heaters are not adaptable for modular window mounting and did not maximize the use of incident and reflected sunlight by directing the sunlight to the water carrying conduit. Prior solar water heaters exhibited inefficiency due to scattering and reflection problems.